This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Equipment is utilized in wells (e.g., wellbore, bore hole) to facilitate the flow of fluids in the well relative to the subterranean formation surrounding the well. Valves are utilized in the well (e.g., subsurface) to inhibit or otherwise control the fluid flow through the well equipment. For example, many subsurface valves utilize a flapper as a closure mechanism fitted within a body or housing to enable control over fluid flow upon an appropriate applied signal (e.g., pressure, flow, electrical or other means) from a control system. The applied signal is commonly a rapid reduction of the hydraulic operating pressure that holds the valve open, thereby effecting shut-in of the production fluid flow by closure of the valve. The closure mechanism may be moved between the open and closed position by movement of a tubular device, often called a flow tube. The flow tube can be moved to the open position or operated by the valve actuator which is motivated by hydraulics, pressure, electronic, or other applied signals and power sources. The shifting of the flow tube to a closed position can be performed for example by a mechanical power spring and/or a pressurized accumulator that applies a load to move the flow tube to the closed position upon interruption of the opening signal.